The present invention relates to a method of and a device for suppressing vibrations in a wall bounding a flow passage and in the medium flowing in said passage which vibrations would result from the flow of a flowable medium through the passage.
The invention is particularly concerned with any type of flow passage-defining arrangement, that is any arrangement wherein a wall or walls bound a flow passage. This includes regulating and throttle valves, slide valves, nozzles and the like. The medium in question may be a compressible medium such as gas, or a non-compressible medium such as a liquid.
It is well known that the flow of a flowable medium through a flow passage results in the development of noise which is frequently objectionable. The prior art has attempted to overcome the problem by providing acoustic insulation which is to dampen the noise. However, in many instances this has not been found to be workable.
The problem therefore continues to exist, and continues to require an effective solution.